Diesel Turner
Diesel is one of the Kent High School survivors after the explosion at Keller. He is shown/implied to normally be hostile and even violent towards those he dislikes and uncaring for most other people, but this behaviour changes as the show progresses. He is often seen carrying around pocket knives and weapons. His best friend was Lyle. Other than him and Lyle working for a moving company in the past summer, much of his familial and personal information from before the events of season 1 is not told or explained. He is played by actor Adam Hicks. Season 1 His first appearance in the show was episode one, where he was seen with Lyle in his truck waiting for Saturday detention. Then, he was later seen in detention with Grover Jones, where he and Lyle were taunting him. After the chemical plant exploded that day, he and the other students gets trapped at the school and eventually has to deal with the loss of Lyle who had been turned into a freak from the gases outside. Throughout the season, Diesel seemed to be with the group, doing what he can to help and usually doing the heavier work, such as creating the barricades. He often protects the others, being one of the larger and physically stronger students, but he kept his distance from the others during earlier episodes, likely due to his normally edgy "bad boy" behavior. Despite this, he begins to show care for some of the group as disastrous events unfold, such as when Mary turns freak, and bonds with the others, especially Grover, over their lost best friends. He seems to have anxiety and most likely claustrophobia, shown when he was chosen to go outside wearing the gas mask, but he started hyperventilating when he was trying it on. Season 1 also touched on a romance between Natalie and Diesel. Early on, he told her that he knew that she was pregnant. As the season went on, Diesel showed care and understanding for Natalie, perhaps due to her pregnancy during the deadly situation. In episode 8, it is shown clearly that they have feelings for each other, but he hesitates to kiss her start a relationship because of how he sees himself as the dangerous bad kid type. Natalie helps him realize that he showed to be protective and caring while being trapped with her and the other students, and they kiss for the first time at the end of the episode. When John Collins arrives at the school, Diesel is one of the many to trust him, but when the truth begins to get revealed and Natalie is poisoned by the traitor, he becomes more than ever determined to protect her and the others (though he knows Natalie is dying). He gets a gunshot wound from fighting Collins but luckily survives. He and Natalie help each other emotionally as their time together seemed to run out, strengthening their relationship, but in the end Diesel has a breakdown when she sacrifices herself to save him and their friends from the mob of freaks from the basement shelter. Category:Characters Category:School Survivors Category:Original 9